The Hellfire Club-chapter 3:Raspberry Swirl
by Carl Termini
Summary: Tessa & Selene's plan is getting closer;Maddie talks to Sinister


THE****

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

chapter 3

**R_a_SPB_e_RRY __SwiRL**

By Carl Termini

His skin is whiter than snow, and his evil, rivals that of Lucifer's. He is the one who created the trouble. He is the one who wants their blood. His is evil. He is sinister. He is Sinister. A creation of the ancient being known as Apocalypse. He turned on his own master for his own scientific plans. And now those plans my finally bear the fruit that he has wanted for so long. With the skin he took from Siena Blaze's finger nails, during her confrontation with Rachel Summers, he may finally find what he has always wanted. The most powerful being. The spawn of the Summers clan.

"Well, 'Father' what is it that you are up to now?" the voice asked.

Sinister is not one to be taken by surprise, but this is one of those few times when someone is finally able to do that. He makes a point, a passion almost to know everything that is needed to be known. Somehow this had gotten past him. If he was ever shocked he quickly covered it up, amazingly well. "Ms. Pryor. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"O, you!" she exclaimed as she gave a gentle slap to his back. "Suddenly I need a reason to pop in on dear old Dad?!"

"Well, it has been 10 years since we ever talked."

"True. True. But, well, I need to know something, that's all."

"Truly? What could that information be?"

"Why it is indeed about our Mrs. Summers."

"What would that be?"

"Her pregnancy."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sinister turns his back quickly and resumes his work on Rachel Summers' skin fragments, when he is suddenly blown to the side.

"Don't you even try to lye to me." Her teeth are tight and her lips barely move.

"What ever do you mean, my dear?" He quickly chokes down his fear.

"Tell me the details. And don't even try to lye."

With shivering lips and a sweat dampened brow, he answers. "Jean's body is weak. She has been through much. If she were to, say over exert herself, too much, she could, um . . . lose her child."

Releasing her grip on him, Maddie smiled. "Oh, is that all. Thank you. And I'll be going then. Toddles." And with that she is gone. 

And Sinister is relieved, but his fear has just deepened.

  
  


Selene held Tessa close to her naked chest as they both watched Trevor sleep. His chest raised and lowered. The silence is enjoyed by all three. It gave Selene and Tessa to put the final touches together on their plan, by using Tessa's telepathic voice. And Trevor enjoyed the time to close his eyes and finally rest his over worked libido. Tessa's head fell farther into Selene's own breasts when she broke the unspoken silence.

"You think he's ready now?" she asked.

"He's tired emotionally, physically, and sexually now. I really don't know," Selene responded, her own voice horse from not speaking.

"Well . . . this maybe the only time we get before Maddie gets more power."

"Then let's do it."

Slowly and gently Tessa's fingers touched Trevor. She gently began to rub his head. Her thoughts begin to flow into his mind, in a invisible stream of energy. She starts talking to him, her telepathic voice hypnotic and sensual. Only he can hear her. She tells him what she wants him to hear and what he should know. His own mind in return openly accepts her lies and promises. They are too good to pass up. Then with a slight whimper he moves and all is done.

"It is done," whimpered Tessa. "That means I've got to get going." Tessa grabbed her robe and covered her naked body.

"Well," Selene whispered, "if you have to, then you have to."

"Yes. I'll be in Shaw's room. Just be ready and everything."

"Got it."

Tessa walked slowly and when she reached the door way, she turned and looked at Selene. She smiled and wiped a tear. She walked down the hall not making a sound. She turned and looked at Shaw sleeping.

"Hey, baby," she said.

Shaw stirred and wiped his eyes, "Maddie," he said with a smile, "come here baby." He opened his arms to her.

Tessa walked towards him and dropped her robe, and continued towards him, with her own arms open. And when they met they wrapped their arms around each other tight. Gently, Tessa raised her hips and took Shaw into her. They traded kisses all over each other, while Tessa moved up and down. Slow then quicker and faster and harsher on Shaw's own lap. Shaw held her tight to his chest and began bucking in rhythm with her. 

"Oh, Mad!" he cried out.

She cried in response too. Moving faster and harsher. She was enjoying it. She was loving it. She wanted more and quickly stuck her tongue into Shaw's mouth. And he responded in fold. She gently entered his mind and began to caress it too. She hit his special centers. She filled the fantasy he had wanted without doing it. She was giddy over this part. How long had she wanted this? Could she count the number of years? And then, it came. Tessa's mouth covering Shaw's couldn't keep him quiet as he came and fell back on to the bed. 

Tessa quickly grabbed her robe and left him there. She quickly ran down the hall to Selene just as Maddie teleported into her and Shaw's room.

"Hey, baby," she said.

"Maddie," he gasped, "not again. I'm too tired."

"What?"

"That last half hour. That was too much."

"But I've been out since dawn."

"Wha--dream. That's what it must have been. A dream that got out of control."

"Obviously," she stated looking at the disheveled room. 

"Yeah," he blushed a little.

"Phone's gonna ring." she said as she headed downstairs. 

And it did.

"Got it. Hello? Oh, Senator Kelly--donation? I'm sure the Club would love to. Is it possible we can talk this over--say--tomorrow? Excellent. We can dine here at the Club. Now, listen I do have important business to deal with right no--oh, you understand. So, then I'll see you tomorrow, noon? Good, it's settled."

  
  


Trevor silently stirred in his room and was shocked to see Selene, still 'sleeping' next to him. He gently leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and she turned and moaned a little in the bed. Trevor grabbed his pants and walked downstairs. As he was heading into the kitchen he saw her. Madelyne Pryor. She was sitting quietly in a large chair reading.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"_The_ _Butcher's Boy_," she responded not even bothering to look up.

A little mad, he walked closer to her and kneeled in front of her. "Tell me, dear, what Shaw got that I don't?"

"One: better grammar. Two: class"

"I'm sure I've got both of those, Red. After all it was you who wanted me to join with you and Selene." He placed his arm around her shoulder. She quietly snickered and moved his hand from her. Trevor smiled and walked away.

  
  


Jean's chair is huge, and soft. She curls up tightly and reads. Her blanket is thrown across her lap and her bag of chips are next to her chair. She reads quietly and only read the dialogue and every now and then she flips back to another page when she missed something. When she went to pick up a chip her hand began to shake. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she cried. The pain was back. But this time it was stronger. Harsher. It was as if it was a live and attacking her personally. Like it new her weak points. And then she couldn't hold it in and she screamed. And at the Hellfire Club, Maddie sat and she couldn't fight it either. For the first time she screamed too.

  
  


_fin_

Things sure are picking up. Don't forget to read _Phoenix_ for more info on what's going on. And there are big things on the horizon. And part of them are Shaw's fault.

Please, feel free to e-mail me [carlterm@hotmail.com][1] to tell me what you think.

   [1]: mailto:carlterm@hotmail.com



End file.
